Big Macintosh and Rarity
by Dancintune
Summary: I don't want to spoil it. Please review.


It was a beautiful day in ponyville. Every pony was having fun. Rarity was making a new dress for her new line called "date night." Some pony came to her boutique. "Welcome to carousal boutique where every garment is chique, unique, and magnifique." Rarity said. It was her friend Applejack. "Howdy, Rarity." Applejack said. "Hello Applejack. What can I do for you?" Rarity asked. "I was wondering, do you and sweetie belle want to come over for dinner tonight?" Applejack asked. "We would love to, thank you." Rarity said. "That's great. See y'all tonight." Applejack said. When she left, Rarity picked out a dress to wear for dinner. It was a simple teal dress with a black belt. "Sweetie, Applejack invited us for dinner tonight. Would you like to come?" She asked her little sister. "Sure. I can hang out with Apple bloom." Sweetie belle said. "Great, but I want you to look simple yet nice." Rarity said. "Ok sis." Sweetie said. She styled her mane in a braid and put a pink bow in it. "You look nice." Rarity said. "Thank you. You do too." Sweetie belle said. Back at sweet apple acres, Applejack and Apple bloom were helping granny with dinner. "Hey Big Mac, can you help me reach the plates?" Apple bloom asked. "Eeyup." Her big brother said. He picked up his sister so she can reach. "Thank you." Apple bloom said. "6 plates? Some pony coming?" Big Mac asked. "Yeah. Rarity and Sweetie belle are coming." Apple bloom said. Big Mac froze. He has always been in love with Rarity. Her soft curly purple hair, her beautiful sapphire blue eyes, her radiant voice. He never went a day without thinking about that beautiful pony. He was always so nervous when he tried to talk to her. He raced up to his room and got ready for her. "Big mac? What are you doing?" Applejack asked. "Nothin." Big Mac said. "Why is it every time rarity comes here... Wait, you like her, don't ya?" Applejack said. "Eeyup." Big Mac said. "Look, just be yourself." Applejack said. "Eeyup." Big Mac said. Rarity and Sweetie belle arrived to sweet apple acres. "Howdy y'all." Applejack said. They all went inside. Big Mac saw rarity coming down the hall and got nervous. "Howdy sweetie belle!" Apple bloom said. "Hi apple bloom." Sweetie said. "Uhhhh howdy miss rarity. You look real pretty." Big Mac said. "Why thank you Big Mac." Rarity said. "Time for dinner." Granny Smith said. "Ladies first." Big Mac said. He pulled out rarity"s chair for her. "Thank you. I never knew you were such a gentlecolt." rarity said. "Not really." Applejack whispered. After they ate, Big Mac invited rarity out on the balcony. "It's a beautiful night." Rarity said. "Eeyup. Beautiful." Big Mac said, looking at Rarity. They looked into each other's eyes. Big Mac was leaning in to kiss her, but then Applejack came out. "Excuse me, but Sweetie belle is getting tired." She said. "Oh thank you for telling me. I guess I'd better take her home." Rarity said. She got sweetie belle and thanked them for inviting them. The next day, Rarity could only think about last night when she and Big Mac were out on the balcony together. She felt wonderful inside. She always thought Big Mac was cute but she never thought he would treat her like a lady. He was such a gentle colt to her. Big Mac couldn't think of anything except Rarity. He almost kissed her last night. He knew he had to see her again. He knocked on the door. "Just a minute." Rarity said. She opened the door and there was Big Mac. "Oh hello Big Mac. How are you?" Rarity said. "Fine thanks." He said. "Would you like to come in?" Rarity said. "Thank you." Big Mac said. He took a seat, feeling nervous inside. Uhhh miss rarity, I was wondering. Would you... Would you...like...Would you like to have dinner sometime?" Big Mac asked. "I'd love to." Rarity said. "It's ok. I understand if you don't." Big Mac said, thinking she said no. "I said I'd love to." Rarity said, with a laugh. "You would?" Big Mac said. "Yes. Pick me up at 7:00?" Rarity said. "7:00." Big Mac said. He walked outside and skipped merrily on home. That night, he put on his tux and got a rose for Rarity. He walked there and knocked on the door. "Coming." Rarity said. She walked outside. She was wearing a silver dress with beading and flow. She had her mane neatly arrange with a flower, silver shoes, and sapphire earrings. "Wow, you look beautiful." Big Mac said. "Thank you." Rarity said, with a blush. "Here I got you this." Big Mac gave her the rose. "Thank you." Rarity said. They went to this fancy restraunt, and went for a walk in the park. "It's a lovely night." Rarity said. "Eeyup." Big Mac said. "Uhhh Big Mac I want to know, you and I have never had a close relationship ever, why did you ask me out?" Rarity asked. "I was nervous to talk to you. Your the attraction to every colt, and I think your beautiful, kindhearted, charming, talented, creative, and other words I can't describe. Now I want to know, I'm not a fancy high society pony, why did you agree to go out with me?" Big Mac asked. "You just treated me like a lady when I came over for dinner, you were so kind, and I always thought you were cute. I don't care if your a rich or high society pony, I just want a colt that can treat me like a lady." Rarity said. Big Mac"s heart began to beat. So did rarity"s. Big Mac leaned forward and kissed her. The next day, they went for a walk. Apple bloom saw them together. "Hey sweetie belle look." she said. Sweetie saw her big sister with her friends big brother. "Do you think they are together?" Sweetie said. "I think they are. And if they ever get married, we would be sisters." Apple bloom said. The little phillies jumped up and down in excitement. The next 9 months have been wonderful. They were a happy couple. "Rarity? I have something I want to ask you?" Big Mac said, pulling out a box. She opened the box and inside was a gold locket with her cutie mark and Big Mac"s cutie mark on the front. Inside was a picture of them and a sweet note. It said "For my one and only love in my life". Rarity"s heart began to soar. "I have seen you in my dreams ever since we have met. I can never go without you. Will you marry me?" Big Mac asked. "Oh Big Mac, Yes Yes Yes!" Rarity said. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. They had a beautiful wedding. Their love was un breakable.

THE END


End file.
